


"Congratulations on your victory"

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Автор —Belphi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	"Congratulations on your victory"

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [Belphi](https://twitter.com/Winda718)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/h1EVEIe.png)


End file.
